A Rainbow of Politics
by annam645
Summary: For the Seven Colors of the Rainbow Challenge. The untold moments of Don't Judge a Girl By Her Cover. Seven semi-related one-shots set during the Winters/McHenry campaign. Preston and Macey humor with a whole lot of fluff mixed in. Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review :)
1. Red

**Welcome readers and loyal followers, thus is my seven chapter entry for the 'Seven Colors of the Rainbow Challenge.' These one-shots take place during Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover I hope you like them Please R&R If you like them and think that this isn't a colossal waste of time**

**Red**

**Rated K+/T**

**Word Count: 569**

"Macey, sweetheart, darling, if you don't do this I'm sure your father would agree that cancelling _all _your credit cards would be a very fair punishment," Cynthia McHenry said while fluffing the bottom of her 16 year old daughter's dress, "You truly do look beautiful tonight Bell." Cynthia said using her favorite nickname for her daughter, well her favorite nickname besides the unplanned child that ruined her teen years. Yes you read right Cynthia and James McHenry were teen parents. Oh the irony.

"Cynthia," Macey said referring to her mother, who rolled her eyes at her daughters' antics, "You know how I feel about dresses with bottoms that are ruffled…" Macey trailed off.

"Yes, yes sweetheart I do recall several occasions when you have told me you think they look like pantaloons."

"Then if you recall so easily mother, why do you always have the tailors make me them?" The devilish 16 year old asked her mother. The mother rolled her eyes.

_*****Time Skip*****_

Macey McHenry walked down the stairs in a gold ruffled cocktail dress holding a soft leather clutch, or strutted as the teenage boy waiting at the bottom of the stairs would put it. His short brown hair was hidden underneath a gray and black plaid fedora. Said fedora was also hiding the red oily pimples on his forehead.

"Wow, Mace you look," The winters' air said at a loss for words.

"Hot, I know," She finished for him, "I wish I could say the same for you," Macey said giving him a once over.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Preston asked confused.

"Well for starters your fedora, what is it the 1920's?" She asked sarcastically.

"I thought fedoras were coming back, that's what the style column in this month's issue of 'People' said."

"You didn't just honestly admit that you read people magazine did you?" Macey asked laughing.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean sort of I mean…" Preston stuttered.

"Aww, cute you're actually nervous about tonight," The boy blushed, "I hope you know it doesn't mean anything, the point is just for the paparazzi to snap pictures of us together to boost the campaign rates." The black haired teenager told the brown haired gawky boy.

"Pft, Of course I know it doesn't mean anything, I mean I'm Preston Freaking Winters I can get any girl to go out with me why should _I_ choose _you_."

"Because by 'dating 'me you can lie to your idiot friends about our non-existent sex life."

"Howdoyouknowaboutthat" Preston said quickly while blushing as red as a baboon's butt.

"Spy."Macey said mentally beating herself for stooping to Goode's level, and using _his_ catchphrase.

"Are we gonna leave, or are you just going to stand here all night and make fun of my outfit?"

"We can go…when you change your pants."

"What's wrong with my pants?!" Preston half said half yelled exasperatedly.

"They're skinny jeans." Macey said flatly.

"What's wrong with my skinny jeans?" Preston asked.

"They're red."


	2. Orange

****Keep in mind this takes place in DJGC before Cammie and Co. are aware of the COC**

**Orange**

**Rated: T**

**Word Count: 1,073**

Macey McHenry was sitting in one of her many bedrooms, in one her many houses, enjoying a very large bag of nacho cheese flavored Doritos. Her door was closed and locked to keep out all unwanted intruders. The lights were off, the only light source being the TV, which was currently playing a sappy lifetime movie, made for housewives in their mid-forties. You may ask the question if you wish. Have you asked it yet? Well if you have your answer is simply this, no Ms. McHenry was not PMSing. You see Macey was always in the eye of the public, she almost never had a moment to herself and when she did, well you can imagine, I mean this is the Macey McHenry, heiress, America's Sweetheart three and a half years running, when she had the one night to herself she sat around and did absolutely nothing. She was already through her third bag of Doritos and fourth can of Monster. Her fingers were covered in orangey, cheesy, powdery goodness and she probably wouldn't be able to sleep until the apocalypse, but hey she was Macey McHenry, she could wear a bag over her head and people would still think she was beautiful; bags under her eyes wouldn't do anything, right? Her phone vibrated on her bed-side table, she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"What?"

"Well it's nice to talk to you too Macey." The utterly cocky Zachary Goode retorted.

"Too bad I can't say the same," She said.

"Let me guess you're on your fifth family sized bag of cheese balls?" Zach asked.

"Try fourth bag of Doritos, cheese balls are Bex's thing."

"Good to know." the boy answered.

"Zach," Macey asked. "Is there a reason you're calling me at three A.M., on a Saturday morning?"

"Well if you want to get technical it's technically eight A.M. my time."

"It seems you're avoiding the question"

"A little bird told me a certain Gallagher Girl is coming to stay with you in two weeks' time hmm?" He asked.

"Yes Zachary, your Gallagher Girl will be staying with us in two weeks when we go back to DC, if you must know we're staying at the Westminster Hotel in room number 1586, it's a suite with maximum security so if you plan on sneaking in to intrude Cammie's bed you'll have to have a decent plan" She told him.

"Okay then I'm gonna need a map of the hotel you're staying at-" he said talking over Macey not realizing how wrong it sounded, he just needed the map to make sure she was safe at all times, he was definitely not a bed intruder. "Well not yet" he thought anyway with a smirk on his face.

There was a knock at Macey's door.

"Hold on a minute," she whispered to Zach putting her phone under her thigh.

"Come in," she called.

"It's locked!" her mother called back.

Macey unwillingly got up to unlock and open her door, going back to sit on a beanbag chair.

"Mmm," her mom said gliding into her room in a silver floor length, undoubtedly designer, dress that she had worn to one of her good deed, campaign result booster, kill off cancer, stupid ass galas, her gay personal assistant (who was also, secretly one of Macey's best friends), one step behind her. "I thought I heard aluminum crinkling, you know how I feel about junk food. Hmm?"

"It should be a sin," Macey said dryly staring at the screen.

"Oh I love this movie," Chris, Cynthia's assistant/ Macey's gay best friend/ gay boyfriend, spoke up.

"This isn't the time Christopher," Cynthia scolded, Christopher sighed, "Mace, sweetheart tell me where you have the rest hidden."

"That was the last," Macey said truthfully.

Cynthia McHenry shook her head in disappointment and retreated from her daughter's room.

"Okay I'm back," Macey spoke in to her phone, "Wait," she interjected, "how did you get my number?"

"Oh," Zach stated the smirk evident in his voice, "that's classified."

"You're annoying," she said hanging up.

Three seconds later she received a text from an unknown number, _No ur annoying_, she chuckled immediately realizing who it was from.

Two weeks had gone by and Macey was standing on the runway waiting for her family's private jet to land and one of her best friends to step out of it, when she noticed a sleek black limo with black tinted windows driving towards her. She watched as the limo came closer and closer until it suddenly stopped by her, a window was rolled down, and a tall handsome boy, by most girl's standards, was revealed.

"Why are you here?" Macey asked.

"I thought I'd give Cammie a warm welcome into DC," Zach said simply a smirk plastered on his face, "and I need those hotel blueprints I asked you for," he said suddenly turning serious.

"Why do you need them so badly, if anything I'd be the one in danger, not Cammie," Macey said handing him a manila folder.

"Well ya know safety first," Zach said looking at the slowly descending jet that held our favorite Gallagher Girl, his mask was up and I could tell he knew something that I definitely did not want to know.

"Oh, and before I go, I brought you these," he said handing her an orange bag of cheese balls while smirking.

"I told you these were Bex's favorite not mine," Macey half scolded-half laughed while taking the bag from his hands, tearing it open and taking a handful.

"Technicalities." he said shrugging it off with a smirk on his face. "Doesn't seem like you care much," he said eyeing her while she stuffed more in her mouth, "the only Gallagher Girl I have to worry about keeping happy is Cam. Keep her safe, and out of trouble," he said seriously, sharply, "I love her," he whispered quietly.

"I know," Macey said honestly, "I'll make sure she stays safe, and out of the air ducts"

"Macey, I think we both know that's impossible," He said with a soft smile on his face. The jet chose that moment to hit the runway, Zach nodded at McHenry who waved back, Zach then closed the window and drove off, not knowing when the next time he saw his Gallagher Girl would be, but knowing that no matter what, Macey would do everything in her power to keep he safe.

**Awwwww how cute, I had soo much fun writing this, the next one, and probably the rest will be P/M but this one sort of just wrote itself. Thanks to my beta Dark. Angel. From. Above.**

**Please Review I worked super hard on this **

**~Anna**

_Okay I feel like having a beta note so, yeah. :) Anna really did work hard on this, seriously I had like nothing to edit. :) Oh, and you're welcome! ~Hope aka Dark. Angel. From. Above._


End file.
